Zombie Fish Tank
Zombie Fish Tank is an action game developed by Chillingo for the iOS. The game plays similar to Feeding Frenzy, with the objective to steer clear of bigger fish to avoid becoming someone else’s dinner while eating your way up the food chain. Synopsis Underwater, no one can hear you scream! Scientists took away your love, your freedom, and after many experiments, your life! Back from the dead, with a taste for revenge, snack your way up the food chain, taking on the laboratory’s terrifying creations and monstrosities. Locations * Coral reef Aquarium * Kelp forest aquarium * Tide pool aquarium * Deep sea aquarium * Open ocean aquarium * Polar ocean aquarium * Toilet of Doom * Pipes of Fury * Pet store aquarium * Waste Waters * Toxic waters * Highway current * Mutant River * Giant lake * Freak Wreck * Alien Temple * Salmon run * Mangrove swamp * Waterfall Bay * Seafood restaurant * Sandy beach * Tide pool * Tropical lagoon * Sandy seabed * hidden riches * Seagrass bed * Kelp forest * Temperatre reef * Rocky seabed * Continental shelf * Seabed * Coral reef * Great barrier reef * Dead reef * Garbage waters * Shipwreck reef * Shipwreck graveyard * submarine wreck * Titanic wreck * sunken oil tanker * Shipping lanes * Polar ocean * Sardine shoal * Sea nettle bloom * bait ball * Moon jelly bloom * Sunken prymaid * Ancient temple * Lost ruins * Sunken city * Sunken metro * Underwater city * Manta ray migration * Undersea lab * Bikini bottom * East australian current * Prehistoric ocean * Continental slope * Black smokers * Seafloor * Deep abyss * Midnight zone * Twilight Zone * Pelagic zone * Coastal waters * Monster Guts * Cold water reef * boat harbor * Predator reef * Coral cave * Sandy reef * Rainbow reef * Seamount * Undersea desert * Undersea highway * Glowing deep sea reef * Fishing net rescue * Fast torpedoes * Minefield * Ancient city * Oil rig * Viking wreck * Mermaid castle * Deep sea caverns * seasonal sea * Tidal sea * Coastlines * nuclear wreck * Shipwreck cove * Tranquil sea * jurssaic pond * Mandarin waters * Canadian waters * Storm of Destructions * Alien planet The enemies are sea creatures, rarely in some locations are a kind of aliens and robots. FISHES * zombie Fish * chinclaw * cyclopoopus * veilonis * twinfin * nosypaleis * buttfish * potatofish * adamartinius * grinjaw * chilledoria * lockjaw * stabboid * grounchymeris * bullseye * footfish * itchyomorph * suckerokiss * parrotella * rafalapatius * incathunderis * giant squid * perfidihtius * titanorc * tadpolenormous * toucanimeris * shark * orca * cachalot * yellow minnow * blue minnow * bumperfish * whalefish * eyeball urchin * robot jellyfish * Brain Monster * Giant alien worm * Watchfish * Firefish * Jello fish * Icy * Quatro * Red minnow * Rainbow fish * Parrot fish * Vampire fish * Orgefish * Seadevil * Robo fish Bosses * Scientist * Mechanical Fish * Booger Fish * Laser Gun * Hiding Snake * Chain Gun * Giant Alien Worm * Jaws' Boat * Mega Mine * Pirate Skeleton * Rock Sea Monster * Fishing Net * Harpoon Gun * Blue Coral Sea Monster * Ninja Dragon * Sea Dinosaur Skeleton * Pirate Captain Ghost * Green Eye * Alien Base Trivia * As the game has end spoilers, it probably will have a sequel to see what happened. Category:Browse